Can You Stop the Fire?
by caramelstorm
Summary: Vitani, having found herself a part of Simba's pride cannot help but feel guilt and pain for the deaths of two of her family. She cannot seem to find her place in the pride, save in Thimba. Song fic, worth the read


_Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,_

The lioness stood, the heated air crackling around her and tugging on her short dusky gold fur. She watched the flames grow through charcoaled blue eyes; a small smile framed her sharp maw then faded with stinging realization.

_you wont say the words.  
Please, Please_

No, she wasn't one of them any more - she had a home! A pride...but what was a pride if she wasn't truly part? Having lived too long in that hell, with a demon for a mother...no, no she didn't mean that. Vitani loved her mother, loved Zira, loved Nuka and loved Kovu; but it hurt to think that there were only two left. Only she and Kovu would carry on their proud blood, and Kovu was anything but the lion she grew up along. He was anything but the warrior she was, a huntress, a cruelty bound to a kingdom of acceptance and lover. How could she truly belong here?

_Please, please forgive me,_

Her blood sang to her, rushing in her ears and pounding in her veins. She was all recklessness, how could she calm herself? How many nights had she awoken with dreams of Nuka being crushed by the very logs that swept Zira away. She did nothing to save him, she could've stopped him! "Mother," she whispered, "oh mother...how could I turn away from you?" 'And leave you alone with your insanity?' she left the last part unspoken.

_But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Missing: would they notice, when they woke, that she was not in the safety of the den? That she was not sleeping in a pile of happy lionesses. Vitani was unsure of herself, this was all so new...just the other day she was happy, but how dare she be happy when half of her family was dead? How dare she be starting to fall for that lion, how dare she to look into his amber eyes and want to melt down to the very core. How dare the 'demon warrior' start to soften her stone heart.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?_

Oh, but he didn't love her...how could he? How could anyone? Vitani sighed softly and stepped towards the fire, creeping along the grass in an agonizingly slow pace; is it possible that the very winds were rfejecting the flames, to break the insignifigant pyro's needs for heat and destruction?

_Isn't someone missing me?_

**He stood there now, a lion of a dark brown hue, deep set amber eyes, with a frame of night. He knew where she was, he knew she did not sense her and he knew she wasn't happy. Thimba knew too much and too little about Vitani. The way she sighed when she was the happiest, and the way some fear, some memory would chase that happiness out of her eyes. She had too many deep rooted memories here, could she really be happy in such a place?**

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

'I'm the sacrafice,' Vitani contemplated, 'I'm the sacrafice for Kovu's happiness. It has always been about the little king, and it will always be. Nuka wanted what Kovu had, Zira wanted to take down Simba, Kovu wanted to find love, and what do I want? I don't want the lonliness, I think I want the love, but do I really? I want somewhere...someone...I...can...c-c...all...my own...'

_Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please_

Oh, the fire it was growing; spiraling upwards, in a thin line of off-white. Vitani sighed, knowing she would have to give this up; knowing she would have to grow from the flames. She extended a tentative paw and slowly lowered it to the ground. The flames licked and bit at her paw, leaving angry, angry marks and yet she continued to smother her paw into it. She continued to ground out the flames, to end the agony of the savannah grass under her...end the pain inside.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

**Thimba hissed in a breath as he watched Vitani injured herself; how often had she done this? How badly were her paws burned, were they too calloused to tell? He wanted to call out to her, to save her from herself. **

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Vitani cried out, salt tears spilling out of her eyes as her paw ached and throbbed. Those angry marks screaming through out her entire body, who could help her now? She'd brought this upon herself. The pain was terrible, but the pain was better than the memories.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

**Thimba was moving then, as the pained cries burst from Vitani's lips-he couldn't stand for this any longer. He wasn't moving fast, he wasn't running alough his body screamed at him to. He couldn't, he couldn't alert her. He would save her, not frighten her.**

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

She was hardly aware when Thimba came to her, when he slowly ran his head across her side. She became aware only when her maw reached that irritable tuft of fur atop her scalp and his pink tongue darted out, laying a possesive lick over her. A possisive nip on the ear, the brow, and the nose. He was _trying for her_, this wanted to stir memories in her, but she refused them and instead gazed into those amber eyes. Her mouth formed an 'O' when she realized how he tightened lower things in her body, how he made her heart flutter and her pulse race. Thimba, as if sensing this moved his head along her neck and bit down hard on her shoulder drawing blood and leaving his mark. He would refuse her any other male, and she refuse him any other female. Thimba understood with out a word what Vitani had always wanted, and Vitani knew without him having to speak; they would steal away and make a pride of their own. Vitani nodded and swished her tail, allowing what she had known days ago to reach his senses, the lioness was in heat and had refused the scarce males in their pride her body. The only fire growing in this pyro's body, was her own...

_Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please_

No, neither had to say the words. Within scarce a minute, Thimba had mounted Vitani and already they were creating a new life inside of her. **A new pride.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked this, it was simply meant to be a short song fiction about Vitani. The song I used was "Missing" by Evanescence. Whether or not more fictions come from this is still unknown. Thimba is an orginal lion, created because of the lack of male lions in the Lion King. His name ironically means, "Lion hunter"**


End file.
